Trading Secrets
by unboundpen
Summary: Understanding and simply cute adorableness. Prompted from the LJ YJ meme. Raven teaching Superboy to meditate. Megan and Starfire baking. Robin and Robin showing each other different fighting techniques...and more to come.
1. RavenSuperboy

(A/N: I tried putting this in a crossover fic with TT, but won't let me. So for now, I'm leaving this in the normal category.)

"Azarath Metrion Zi-"

"Explain to me why I have to say that again?" The floating position that the purple hooded girl was in was broken with the confused and almost condescending tone of the 16-year-old boy in front of her. She stumbled to gain her footing on the cemented rooftop of the T-tower and clutched the edges of her hood for security before pulling it down so she could study him.

"It is not a necessity. I say it because it is my mantra and this is the one sentence that gives me control over my powers." She was monotone, despite the fact that his tone had degraded her character unbeknownst to him. A small smile was a big enough sign from her, that she was not in the least bit phased.

"So, it only works for you?" His crystal blue eyes stared down at her wine colored ones, unsure if she were as accepting as her teammates had said.

The purple hair swayed with the movement of her head being shaken from side to side slowly, "It may work for me along the lines of psychic power, but it can also be a basis of concentration for another. Superboy, meditation may seem mindless, but it requires the utmost concentration…concentration directed to one's own being, to one's emotions. To be in control of your emotions enables one to be able to think clearly."

"I guess I understand that," The Kryptononian mumbled as he fiddled with the edge of his black shirt. The way she talked made him feel like a complete child, as if he were not a part of this world…no, as if she were not a part of this world, otherworldly.

Seeming to sense his thoughts, she reached out hesitantly and lightly touched his arm in awkward comfort, still with that small smile on her lips.

"Let us sit down. I will direct you into your meditative state." She went down with him and they crossed their legs. "Now for the positions of your hands, you can do whatever seems comfortable with you. Some people like to do this." One hand came up and placed itself horizontally in the middle of her chest while the other was brought up beside her body with the index finger and thumb touching.

"Or this." Her arms crossed over her chest, her hands placed in her armpits, and her shoulders scrunched up by her ears.

"I personally like to do the more well known position. The placement of the hands is right here." His eyes followed her hands to her knees. Both of her hands had the index fingers and thumbs touching, similar to the first position.

Superboy automatically copied her position and seemed comfortable with it. His eyebrows narrowed, waiting for the deep calm she had described to him before the session.

She spoke with just a hint of amusement. "Close your eyes….Now take a deep breath….Good, now another, clear your mind of any thought; release all the stress, anger, and worry that you have; void yourself from any emotion."

She listened to his deep breaths. They were all calmed, but there was one apparent emotion that decided to stay inside his mind. "All emotion."

He growled with the volume of a radio turned to low, "I'm trying, Raven."

"The best thing to do is to not think about it at all."

The focus that she had on his concentration broke just as his eyes shot open to meet hers.

Many would have taken the glare he had on as a sign that he was angry with her, but Raven understood his frustration, the completely urgent need to grasp the complicated logic spoke volumes to her.

"Is that even possible?" Oh, how little he knew, Raven thought with just a bit of pity, but she was happy to pass on what she had discovered at an age where most children still suckled on their thumbs.

"Maybe an example will explain better…," she paused for a moment and thought of what would be best. A breeze started to pick up, and her hair began to whip around her face. An idea struck her mind with the hope that it was simple enough for the clone to comprehend.

"Tell me, what is my hair currently doing?"

The Kryptonian clone scrunched his face and replied, "It's fluttering all over the place, especially in your face."

Raven's lips twitched vaguely. He did not even realize that he had rhymed just now. "And this is caused by?"

"…The wind…."

"Think of it in this perspective; my hair belongs to me and the wind is not my own, yet it manages to move something I own. This causes a disruption with anything I try to do. Now, relate your emotions to my hair. It is being affected by outward conflict that you may or may not control, which, in this example, is like the wind."

"I understand the analogy…"

"…But you do not understand how to solve it." Another small smile appeared, "That is because you did not allow me to finish. The simplest way possible is to tie my hair back. I manipulate it so that it will not bother me. It is a similar concept. With your feelings, you have the control to cast it aside to help your concentration, but since it seems quite difficult to understand, try to focus on your breathing, instead."

Superboy did as she had suggested and as a result he was able to clear his mind. The frustration that Raven had sensed was gone, along with any disturbances.

"Straighten your back a bit more….Relax your arms."

His face twisted with annoyance and he uttered a small but forceful, "Too much."

"Sorry," she replied softly, understanding the feeling. After all, her teammates seemed to interrupt her ritual on a daily basis. With a soft sigh and a feathered touch to the brooch that clasped her cloak into place around her neck, she got into her previous position and mouthed her mantra.

To the naked eye of an outsider, the silence would have seemed uncomfortable, but it was a state that was almost impenetrable. It was a student, teacher setting in the metaphysical world. Both of them were polar opposites when it came to their auras.

He was passionate and fiery, while she was calm and icy. If he gave off a spark of a thought that was bound to break him of his concentration she would sense it and push her soul self to take in the disturbance and encourage him to fill the void with a tide pool of calm.

A good fifteen minutes of meditation seemed well enough (and a miracle) for Raven, be it that her soul self was at the limit. She could only sustain enough control and power for that amount of time.

Just before she was about to retract, the door that led to the inside of the tower opened and slammed into the wall next to it. The unexpected sound had her soul self fly back into her body. The force of the metaphysical being had her flying uncontrollably towards the metal fencing behind her.

Expecting the impact, Raven curled herself for the collision, but instead of her body connecting with the three solid, metal bars, she hit a wall made of muscle. A small "oof" indicated that her breath had been knocked out.

Gasping, she clutched at the shirt beside her and looked upwards to a worried looking Kryptonian.

"Dude, nice reflexes." It did not take Raven even a second to recognize the annoying snicker of a certain green changeling.

"Beast Boy…." The immediate turn of her head towards the boy had her mind spinning for a moment. "How many times do I have to tell you? You do not need to change into a rhino to open that door!" More spinning, her head could not stay upright and she unconsciously tilted her head to Superboy's chest and groaned silently.

"Hehe, sorry Raven. I just came up here to tell you that the pizza is here. You might want to get a piece before Kid Flash…er –I mean the other Kid Flash, gets to the whole thing." Beast Boy scratched his head sheepishly before he turned around and disappeared into the tower.

"Will you be alright?" Superboy leaned in close and was practically breathing in her ear. Too intimate a gesture, her eyes popped open at the realization of just how close she was to the clone. The clasped fingers slowly uncurled, as not to discourage the mentally younger teen –god forbid the warnings his teammates had told her when they practically begged her to teach him what she knew. She hastily walked backwards to give themselves a bit more breathing space.

Quickly, before she could let on the immediate blush that was forming, her cowl was pulled over her head. A mumbled, "I'm fine," led Superboy to believe something was definitely wrong. He studied her with intense eyes, not believing her words, "Your heartbeat is higher than normal."

Thank Azarath for the hood for her blush deepened, without the cowl her typically pale skin, now turned to a scarlet fire would be as bright as the sunlight. Out of habit, during the times of extreme nervousness, she pulled her cloak in front of her body. There was always the scary thought of having that blush travel down to her exposed legs and someone questioning if she were alright or sick.

"It's nothing….How about we go down and get some pizza?"

His attention was unnecessary, especially if it was for her sake. The look he gave her was thoughtfully blank before he nodded. Her cloak swiveled around, billowed in a way that could rival the always brooding Batman, a man she had yet to meet personally.

As she reached the doorway she felt Superboy walk behind her a little too close for comfort, but she shrugged it off and lightly brought about the topic of preferred pizza flavor.


	2. StarfireMissMartian

(A/N: Hey guys. Here's the second part...there's no real "trading secrets"here I guess you can say...but I sort've BSed the whole coming up with the title part. I appreciate reviews very much, but I know some of you get annoyed with that. I have a whole week dedicated to the spring. Yes I meant Spring Break. So I'll try to devote most of my time to typing these chappies up.)

(Oh, PS, if you guys have any suggestions to a better title, I'm all...eyes, I guess since we can't really talk in person. Just send me a PM. XD)

* * *

A yellow liquid with a thick viscosity was squeezed into a red bowl.

"Uhm…Princess Koriand'r, I don't think mustard is in the recipe." M'gann was horror stricken at the sight of the perfectly made cookie batter already being ruined before even being put inside the oven. Not wanting to offend the Tamaranian and risk international mayhem, they were famous for being violent after all; the only thing she could do was utter the completely useless warning.

Clueless to the traditional Culinary arts of Earth, the addressed redheaded alien paused in mid-squeeze, "Is it not, friend M'gann?"

The Martain smiled warily. That was the thing about conversing with another intergalactic being; they knew how to pronounce each other's names correctly…never mind the fact that the princess gave her a smooch…a simple kiss…with tongue.

Oh, god, M'gann blushed at the memory. It was right in front of everyone too –in front of Superboy! She gave a fake cough and shook her head to rid herself of the thought. "No…I don't think people…share similar tastes to yours, princess."

"Oh…well…" The determined look on her face was cute and the next few words were expected, "May we still bake them, friend M'gann?"

"Uhm sure…after this batch, princess." The soft ding of the oven resounded throughout the kitchen and the green alien turned around to telepathically open the human contraption and take out the seemingly perfect set of cookies. The chocolaty smell was intoxicating and she full out grinned, this baking thing was getting easier and easier.

Another pan was set out and the mustard cookies were already rolled into little balls, courtesy from the quick Tamaranian.

"Wow that was really fast…uhm Princess." This royalty addressing thing was really uncomfortable.

"Please, friend M'gann, call me Starfire. We are friends, are we not?"

"Sure!" Megan mentally sighed in relief, no more awkward titles. Her relief was gone in an instant when she saw that Starfire's eyes start to glow into a neon green, similar to how her own glowed into a white light. She was dimly aware of what the other's powers were when she powered up like that…something about starbolt eye lasers….Her eyes widened in realization and she reached out and screamed, "STAREFIRE, NO!"

It was too late. Green lasers shot out and hit the uncooked batch of cookies. The whole room was washed in green light and one big hole was a result for her efforts. M'gann gawked at it until she was startled out of her shock when the sliding door opened and the others crowded in.

"STAR!" The other team's Robin jumped in with his boo staff, and landed in a ready stance for any possible danger/surprise attack. Her Robin…er…her team's Robin casually walked in right after and inspected the scene before snickering away. Cyborg, cautiously entered the room with his canon already locked and loaded to shoot, Aqualad next to him, his water-bearers in hand, water shaped into what looked like hunting knives.

The wall in the living room rumbled then exploded into rubble, leaving a big hole when the debris settled down. Beast Boy had long changed back into his original form and was sheepishly grinning at the now glaring TTRobin. Kid Flash rushed in and snorted.

"Guess you're paying for that, BB."

The last to enter was Raven and Superboy. The purple hooded girl had flown down with the clone in her arms to inspect what had happened. The window was open so she set him down gently before landing next to him. Her first notice was the hole in the wall, which she decided not to comment on, but her disciple could learn a few more things from her.

"…How did that hole get there?" In answer to his question many of the heroes pointed towards the green changeling.

"Whoops?"

Raven walked over to the two girls in the kitchen and quietly asked, "What happened here?"

Starfire titled her head, clueless, "Raven, friend M'gann and I were gloriously baking cookies when she shouted out…which I do not know the reason why."

"I think I can see why," Raven stared at the other hole with amusement.

The tension in the room descended quickly, no obvious danger here.

"I don't think your cookies survived that blast," TTRobin walked up to them and crouched down to open the cabinet that was under the counter. "Woah…." He pulled out the perfectly intact pan. Everyone stared at it in wonder; there, were 12 green glowing cookies.

"Are these pastries edible now?" Aqualad asked with mild amusement as he picked one up to inspect it. Cyborg shrugged beside him and stared at it in just the same way. The other Robin was still snickering as he walked closer to the group.

"Only one way to find out," Kid Flash grabbed one glowing cookie and rammed it into his mouth.

Everyone stared, knowing it was already too late to stop him, now waiting for some weird mutation to grow. Some of the Young Justice members silently dreaded the growth of another Wally head, one talking mouth was annoying enough…but two? Each shuddered at the thought of that.

The young speedster began to shake uncontrollably and everyone took a step back.

-Burp-

The shaking stopped, and there was Kid Flash...standing there perfectly fine. One word was uttered, "Yum!"

M'gann gave the princess a sweet grin to which the other returned with a full out hug, and both giggled.


	3. BeastBoyKidFlash

(A/N: Can an author say whoops? I posted this chappie in LJ but apparently I forgot to do so on here. I've been fairly busy. And I can't really say when I'll be able to post up the 4th chapter.)

* * *

Beast Boy, obviously, had the best powers out of all the Teen Titans, sure that hot, goth-y looking girl, Raven, could disappear through walls (something he still needed to work on without getting a bloody nose) and turn her soul into a personification of her name. There was also that hot alien redhead that had a strength that could rival Superboy's and could shoot green light from her hands and eyes. Even if one of them could do that and the other could turn her "soul-self" into a raven, Beast Boy could shape shift into any animal that lived here on earth. Besides the fact that bros stuck together, Kid Flash found that the oddity of the other's skin color was wicked cool.

At this moment, Kid Flash took the time to just stop what he was doing and admire the other teen. From a monkey to an elephant to a hawk all in the blink of an eye, pretty much close to his own speed, that was really impressive. For a moment Wally pitied Superboy, who was sparring with the changeling, which was insisted upon by the other team's leader.

Angry as ever, Superboy tried to reach over and grab the green pig, but at the last second said pig transformed into a cougar and leapt for the clone. Superboy tensed, ready for the impact, and finally got his grip on the changeling before rolling onto his back and throwing the animal behind him. Kid Flash flinched as Beast Boy flailed; changing back into his human form before turning himself into a…chicken. There was a ginormous crash on the training field and a huge blow horn sounded the end of this fight.

Raven, who was right beside him, flew down next to the panting Soupy and tentatively laid a hand on his arm. He caught a few words –the wind was in his favor today- like "more meditation" and "controlling anger." It was amazing to watch Superboy calm down in record timing and look down at Raven, nodding every so often. It almost seemed like he was attentively listening to every word she was saying.

"Huh, of course she goes to the one who isn't hurt." Kid Flash's head turned and saw that Beast Boy was rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

"Dude, I thought you fainted. I mean it's Soupy who almost put you through the ground." Aside from a little scratch on his cheek, Beast Boy looked fine, out of breath maybe, but fine.

Beast Boy shrugged before grinning back, "I've taken a lot of hits much worse than that."

Aqualad stepped up behind the two of them and placed a hand on the shortest of the two's shoulder, the good one. "Impressive technique."

Unused to that type of praise, Beast Boy flushed before looking up at the Atlantean. Kid Flash rolled his eyes. Apparently, his team leader thought it was a great idea to compliment everyone after sparring, but the next part also made the speedster blush.

"It's almost the same as Kid Flash's. Both are very amusing to watch, comical in a way."

"Ugh, thanks," both replied at the same time.

"Just try not to overdo it when actually fighting with the more dangerous villains," With that said, the Atlantean walked away. That was Kaldur for you, a man of very brief, but to the point words.

Beast Boy, knowing what was coming sooner or later, glanced at his own leader for major corrections –scratch that, feedback. The other Robin smirked in the same way that his counterpart smirked, eerily creepy and cocky at the same time.

"What he said." The Teen Titans leader nodded before typing away at the controls.

"Boo-yah! Who's up for some pizza after practice?" Cyborg did not even bother to wait for anyone else's answers.

"Just as long as there's no sausage or pepperoni," Beast Boy grumbled.

Kid Flash frowned upon hearing this, "Dude, the meat is the best part!"

"Uh, yeah, dude? I don't eat meat."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Pfft, yeah right. I saw you eating hotdogs the other day, and some weird looking thingies that you called eggs."

"Those were tofueggs, and those hotdogs were tofudogs."

"Ew…tofueggs and tofudogs? That sounds gross."

"You can't say that until you try it."

Kid Flash grins at Beast Boy, "Same goes for you."

The huff that escaped his body was loud and the changeling looked exasperatedly at the Flash's sidekick, "I can't even imagine eating meat. Think about it dude. I turn into the same animals that are used for hamburgers and hotdogs…so basically it's like eating me, and I am not a cannibal."

"Huh…guess it sucks to be you then. You're completely missing out."

He shrugs, "I like my tofu."

"So what? You just eat soybean based products then?"

Artemis walks up next to them and her face scrunches up in disgust, "That has got to be unhealthy."

Knowing how easily annoyed that his fast friend was with her, Beast Boy softly asks, "How so?"

"If you eat too much of a certain amount of product then it'll obviously be too bad for you. Besides, I heard the process of turning soybeans into tofu was really bad."

"Is your source reliable?" Kid Flash asked back a bit too harshly.

She shrugs, for once, ignoring his tone, "My yoga teacher, who also happens to be a nutritionist, mentioned it being bad for you depending on the company, but I'm not sure."

Wally rolls his eyes to the side and mutters silently to himself, "Figures…."

Beast Boy, not wanting her to hear more and get offended, elbowed his companion…hard.

"OW!"

"Ugh…thanks for the tip, Arty."

The two of them watched as she walked further up towards the tower before Wally glanced back at him.

"What was that for?"

Beast Boy blinked at Wally and gave him a look, "Dude, you don't go saying those sorts of things, especially to a girl."

"I didn't say anything bad! And let me remind you, she is not a girl, she's more of this evil spawn of the devil thing."

"Really? Spawn of the devil? Harsh. But it was your tone."

YJRobin walked up and whispered something to Beast Boy before walking away snickering. He faltered, and if one could see, the tips of his ears lowered a bit before a full out grin spread across his face, "So that's why!"

Kid, being a bit weary now asked what.

Beast Boy threw his arm around the other's shoulder, "No worries, dude. I'll help you with getting the girl."

Wally brightened at the suggestion, "Not that I need it, but you'll help me with getting Megan?"

"Wha-?" Beast Boy glanced over at his informant and the other shook his head no. He coughed and caught himself before answering, "Uh…yeah…sure, Megan…."


End file.
